Tainted Love
by KawaiiChica
Summary: She'd thanked him, given a shaky smile, and promptly lost consciousness. She hadn't woken before he left. He couldn't stay though, knowing somehow that he couldn't watch her die. Not Kagome.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Ok folks, I've started yet another epic. This one is a Kagome/Kouga pairing, as I've become quite enamored with the dear wolf. I hope you like it, I'm looking forward to writing this piece.

_Standard disclaimers apply._

Summary: She'd thanked him, given a shaky smile, and promptly lost consciousness. She hadn't woken before he left. He couldn't stay though, knowing somehow that he couldn't watch her die. Not Kagome.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"God grant you a safe trip my son," Onigumo stood beside his horse, "And I thank you."

"Do not," Kouga sighed, shaking his head regretfully, "What's done is done, I am glad to have pleased her, that is all. Like I said before, she is... was... a good person. She will be sorely missed."

"Aye," Onigumo nodded, "She always admired you as well my lord, you have relieved us both of a great burden."

"Feel free to send a message to Wolfeton should you require anything of me," Kouga gave a short wave and turned away, leading his men from the keep that would someday be his.

After riding for a few hundred yards in silence, he turned and caught a glimpse of Beauvoir castle, staring for a moment at the window behind which his wife lay dying.

"My lord?"

Ginta, one of his knights and his right-hand man, spoke softly, obvious regret in his voice. "I just wished to say... well, that I am sorry my lord. We all are, Lady Kagome was a fine person."

"Aye," Kouga nodded, turning his head away, "I wish to keep what has happened silent Ginta. Say no more and have the men keep their tongues as well."

"Certainly," Ginta nodded, gave him one last pitying look and turned to join their men.

Looking over his shoulder one more time, Kouga sighed before turning forward again, his mind going over the past twenty-four hours once more.

-

------ Flashback ------

-

"I'm afraid there's no hope my lord, she will most likely be dead within the next day or so."

Kouga closed his eyes, not wanting to see the man beside him as he fell to his chair in grief. It was a great shock, to hear that a girl he had known for so long was going to die so very soon. He could remember them as children, playing in the keep with swords and shields made of trays they'd stolen from the kitchen. She'd been a vivacious child then, eager to please and very bright. To think that Kagome, of all people, would soon be gone...

It was enough to make a man weep.

Not the he would of course, but her father, that was another matter. The great Onigumo Beaumont, lord of Beauvoir castle and a great warrior known throughout the land, wept brokenly at the news.

Kagome was the man's only kin, his only flesh and blood, and she'd been the adoration of her father since the day her mother died birthing her. Onigumo had grieved Kikyo mightily, but their child, the very image of her mother, brought him great joy. To be honest, Kouga had only met her a scant five or six times over the course of their lives, but he'd liked her. She was a sweet little thing, very kind, very naive and trusting.

During his last visit he'd injured himself clumsily at a joust and she'd tended to his wound. She'd been much younger then, eleven, neither a lady nor a child, but she'd been gracious and careful with his cut. She'd been the first friend he could remember making, when he was a boy of ten, and she a mite little thing at the age of five.

He could easily picture her, garbed in that silly pink dress, a crown of daisies in her hair, made clumsily by her own hands. She'd made him one too but he'd tossed it away and gone towards the keep, only to be greeted with the news that his mother was dead. He'd gone to the gardens to grieve alone, knowing his father would beat him at any show of emotion, and there she'd come upon him. In a quick glance she saw the tears in his eyes, silently climbed onto his lap, draped her little arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug.

"My lord, I do not wish to burden thee, but..."

"I know Marie, I know," Onigumo sighed, wiped his eyes and stood. "I will see to that problem once I reach it, for now I wish to spend what time I can with my daughter."

"Certainly my lord," Marie moved down the hall to the girl's room. There was nothing left to be done.

"I am sorry about your daughter my lord," Kouga spoke, "She was always very good to everyone."

"Aye, and the lord does seem to prefer taking the good ones up first, doesn't he?" Onigumo sighed and rubbed his eyes, "After all the trouble she went through to keep him away, it seems Naraku will be victorious in his machinations after all."

That brought a frown to Kouga's features, "How so my lord? What does Naraku Hastings have to do with anything?"

"He will be lord of Beauvoir castle once I pass." His host shrugged, looking defeated for the first time probably in his life, certainly since Kouga had known him. And he'd known lord Beaumont since he could remember.

"Kagome fended him off in his attempts to woo her for two years, hoping to make a better match, one to a man she knew would care for her lands and people as well as I have. Naraku, being my nephew, is next in line for my holdings after Kagome. If she had managed to marry, her husband would take over as my heir and receive these lands upon my death. But alas, she is unwed and dying, leaving no hope for myself or my people."

Onigumo entered her chamber with Kouga hesitantly following. It was dark, the curtains drawn, adding to the gloom and ominous atmosphere. Instinctively, a shudder ran through Kouga as he kept away from the bed, watching as his host kneeled beside his ailing daughter. He frowned when he looked upon her, although she'd always been pale, she was worse now, ashen.

Her body was extremely thin, weak-looking, and he flinched to see those eyes of hers open with a dull look in them. Kagome's eyes had never been dull, whether she was happily singing, reading, listening to a boring guest or even being scolded by her father, her eyes always twinkled.

Her voice, when she managed to speak, was extremely soft and unable to hide the pain coursing through her.

"Papa?"

"I'm right here sweeting, don't overtax yourself, just rest now," Onigumo held her hand and kissed the back of it tenderly.

Feeling uncomfortable in this intimate moment, Kouga would have left the room had she not seen him just then. Her eyes lit up, just the tiniest bit, but he saw the flash of life in them and gulped.

"Hello my lord," Kagome took a steadying breath and tried to smile, "It is good to see you again."

"It is good to be here," Kouga lied, wishing he were anywhere but in this room, with this dying girl. But he bit his cheek and kept the smile on his face, if only to make her last memory of him a pleasant one.

"I'm afraid," Kagome's voice trembled and she closed her eyes a moment, fighting down the weakness threatening to overwhelm her again. With her eyes closed, she asked him very softly. "Will you not come a bit closer? I assure you, no harm will befall you if you don't come too close."

"Of course," Moving forward, Kouga stopped beside her father, looking down at the frail young woman, noticing now the dark circles around her eyes.

"You need to rest sweeting," Onigumo beseeched her, setting her hand down on the bed once more.

"I have a favor to ask," Kagome's eyes opened again, focusing on the lord beside her father, "I haven't much time left."

"Darling no, we'll find you a cure," Onigumo attempted to lie.

"I heard Marie papa, its all right, everyone's time comes one day or another," She tried to smile but failed. Licking her partched lips, she said again, "My lord I have a favor to ask."

"I will, of course, do whatever I may to help ease your pain," Kouga agreed, knowing it to be true. For some reason he'd always held a certain care for this girl, and now she was dying. If he could help her soul find peace by doing her a favor, what harm could come of it?

"It is very... serious," Kagome sighed, eyes closed again but she continued explaining, even as her voice weakened. "I am sure father has told you of our troubles with Naraku. Once I am gone he will preside over Beauvoir castle and its holdings."

She opened her eyes once again, "He is a cruel man, heartless and unmerciful. I would rather sell my soul to the devil than to allow him to keep my lands."

"Aye, he is notorious," Kouga nodded, wondering where she could be going with this.

"I would ask that you do me one favor," Kagome's eyes faltered, her strength lessening considerably by the minute. "It will not affect you once I am gone, not really, it will only ensure that once father has joined me, my people will be presided over by a man of honor, not a monster."

This did not sound good, but Kouga waited silently for her to continue. Her eyes closed for a moment as she struggled to gain a bit of strength, before opening them once more to look into his while she spoke.

"I would ask that you marry me, today, if possible."

Onigumo and Kouga gaped, staring wide-eyed at the girl before them. No, not a girl, she was a young woman of eighteen now, she should have been at court, not here, on her deathbed. And she wanted to marry him.

Of all the things in the world to ask for.

He'd never thought it could be his hand.

Seeing the pain in her eyes, he remembered the way she'd comforted him when his mother died, remembered that she was the only person who'd ever seen him weep. He could hear her laughter, see her smile when she'd tended to his leg, and knew what his answer was.

He could not fail her now.

-

------ End Flashback ------

-

The marriage ceremony itself had been short, he'd held her hand, slipped a simple band on their fingers and spoken his vows evenly. It taxed her greatly to speak and sign her name, her body trembled, but he held her up against him and helped steady her hand as she signed the marriage contract that would ensure his inheritance of Beauvoir castle and its holdings after her father's passing.

She'd thanked him, given a shaky smile, and promptly lost consciousness.

She hadn't woken before he left.

He couldn't stay though, knowing somehow that he couldn't watch her die. Not Kagome.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Short little prologue, I know, but the other chapters will be longer and more substantial.

Don't worry, I said this would be Kou/Kag and it will be, chapter two will be out soon.

K.C.


	2. Chapter 1

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Home

Finally, after five long years at the king's side, Kouga was home at Wolfeton. The grand castle was just as impressive as he remembered, if a bit under kept, but surely his father knew about the improvements needing to be made and would have things in order again soon.

Kouga stared about him in awe, glad to his bones to be back. He'd always loved Wolfeton, with its grand towers, the keep and its sturdy stone walls that he'd climbed as a boy. The castle stood tall, and proud, and someday it would be his.

Riding through the gatehouse he was greeted with many cheerful cries and waves from the people. It seemed everyone swarmed the lower and middle baileys to get a glance at the young lord, at long last returned from the dreadful fighting. He waved and smiled, recognizing old faces and wondering about some of the newer ones. He rode through the tower guarded inner gate and stopped before the great tower at last.

Old Samuel came out of it at the same time as Allister Shanes, the priest who'd grown up with Kouga, gone away to his religious schoolings, and returned to his home soon after, taking over when father Edmund passed. Mave was there too, stomping out and glaring at Kouga the way she had his entire life. She'd been his mother's servant and the head of the females since he could remember. She'd also been one of the only two people to ever raise a hand to him and keep it, the other being his father.

She was scowling at him now, even as he dismounted and jovially came to her side, "After all this time Mave, I'd have thought you'd be even a little happy to see me."

Kouga grinned and waited for a reply.

It was not as he expected.

What he'd expected was a slap in the arm, a good box to his ear, but not a hug.

And that was exactly what she gave him - a very tight, very motherly - hug.

"Its good to see ye alive m'boy," Mave held his arms and stepped back, inspecting him for scars or lasting marks from his time at war. He'd grown taller, much taller, probably surpassing his father, and sturdy. Aye, her lad was a fine man now, all muscle on those bones and only a single scar on his left cheek, rather small and dashing as well.

"There now, I just know all the ladies will be swooning over that new marking you've got there and all the men'll have to nick their own faces to keep up with ye," Mave rolled her eyes and finally gave him a smile, "But it's good to have ye back."

"You're the only one who'd call 'im a boy ya old bag," Samuel cackled and watched her turn red with a grin. "What a fine day 'tis my lord, to be hav'in ya home with us."

"Hard to believe I missed the old terror isn't it?" Kouga joked, grinning at Mave's indignant huff, "But I'd have given the world to have Mave scolding me rather than men slicing away at my head to tell you the truth."

Samuel scoffed and nodded his head, "Aye, I can believe that."

"You've been sorely missed Kouga," Allister shook his hand eagerly, "The lord has watched over you well."

"Must have heard all the prayers you and the people here sent for me," Kouga smiled widely at his old friend, glad to see him again.

A soft, feminine voice reached them then, making the group turn as one towards the doorway. Standing there wearing a soft gown of the finest yellow velvet, stood a young woman who could easily have passed as a queen. She wore a richly embroidered veil over long black tresses, her gown was simply cut, as was the fashion, and cinched at the waist, showing a nicely figured body beneath.

She gave a demure smile and walked down the steps, offering a mug of ale while she spoke, "You must be thirsty my lord, from all your travels."

"I thank you my lady," Kouga accepted the cup, drinking without removing his eyes from her.

She was fascinating, in a strange, provocative manner. Her eyes were an unnatural color, a dark brown with hints of red. Her lips, thin but nicely formed, were a bright red, contrasting well against her pale skin. She spoke, and his eyes again rested on those lips as they moved, barely catching her words.

"I must introduce myself, I am Lady Kagura De Laclere, and as you know my lord," she gave him a pretty smile, "Your betrothed."

Ginta gasped

His men stopped their movements, staring at the couple.

And Kouga...

Kouga choked on the wine, nearly spiting it out on her lovely gown.

After a moment of coughing to catch his breath, he managed to gain a hold of himself and frowned. "You and I, betrothed?"

Kagura laughed, a sound neither pleasing nor disturbing, and shook her head. "You are teasing my lord, surely everyone knows we are to wed. We have been betrothed since you left."

"We have not!" Kouga thrust the mug at Samuel, who easily took it and tossed back what was left of its contents.

Turning on Mave, he demanded an answer, "What the blazes is this stranger rambling about Mave? You'd better explain!"

"Your father signed an agreement with hers, you were leaving the day he gave it to you to sign," Mave actually wrung her hands and shrugged, "You were in such a hurry to get out and go that you signed without reading the document and took off."

"I have waited five years for you my lord," Kagura sounded determined, not at all sweet and feminine, and he found he disliked that tone. "I was already fourteen at the time and had been betrothed before, but alas, the first lord I was to marry was killed in battle. My father struck a deal with yours and promptly died. I have been here at Wolfeton since your father sent for me two months ago, when he heard of your pending return."

"I am to wed you later this day," Allister softly admitted, "All is ready. We have been waiting for your arrival to have the ceremony."

Kouga seethed, "Bloody hell! I knew nothing of this, not a damned thing!"

Stomping upstairs, he burst into the great hall and looked about, "Where is he? Damn his eyes, where the hell is my father?"

"In his room my lord," a serving wench answered, pointing up towards the next floor, "He's sick in bed, dying he is."

Kouga froze, staring at the girl in shock, "Who're you?"

The girl lowered her head, "Ayame my lord, you knew my brother Colin as a boy. He died of the fever years ago, before you left."

"I remember, he was a good friend," Kouga sighed, running a hand through his hair, "What'd you say about my father?"

"He is dying my boy," Mave waved the wench away and took his arm, leading him upstairs, "It was the fever, hit us pretty badly, many families have lost kin. He's been abed for nigh a week."

"He shouldn't be too long now," Allister added quietly.

"Be damned my luck," Kouga rubbed a hand over his tired eyes and called over his shoulder for Ginta.

"Yes my lord?"

"Have the horses tended to and see that the men are settled in, we will be eating as soon as food's available," Rolling his shoulders, he dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Mave had Allister take him up to see his father while she went about to her duties, ordering for the food to be prepared and the men's rooms seen to.

Kouga followed the churchman upstairs to the room his father had occupied since his childhood. He'd always disliked the lord's chamber, both because it housed his father, and because it brought painful memories of his mother back to mind. Upon reaching the master's chambers, Allister opened the door and let him in.

Like Kagome's room had been, it was dark and gloomy; this room even more so with its heavy furnishings and black bedding. That was one thing he had liked, the dark bedding, it suited both his father and himself. Making his way over beside the figure on the bed, he briefly saw another woman in the room, older as well, probably his father's nurse. Stopping by his side, Kouga was shocked by the frailty of the man before him. Could this truly be the man who'd terrified him for so long? The heartless brute who'd thrashed him, even as a man of seventeen years?

"So you're finally back?"

Yes - that was him.

"The king sends his greetings," Kouga shrugged, getting down to the important matter, "What is this business about me being betrothed? What nonsense was that wench spewing?"

"I am not a wench," came her voice from the doorway, "Nor do I spew my lord."

Tsume chuckled, gasped at the pain of it, and glared in the girl's direction, "Tis the truth, I arranged it all before you left. You were so eager to get out of here that last day that you signed the document without paying attention. All I had to tell you was that it was about your inheritance and you signed immediately."

"Damnation how dare you?!" Kouga stalked away from the bed and came back, "How dare you interfere with my plans? Who I marry is none of your affair!"

"How stupid can you be? Of course its my affair, you will soon be in my place, I had to make sure your wife was a worthy one. A woman who will bear you plenty of children, keep the place running smoothly, and be pleasing in bed as well." His father snapped.

Kouga glanced at the girl with her hand on a bedpost, "What made you so sure we'd work well together?"

"Just look at her, she's a comely wench, perhaps even beautiful," Tsume smirked, "Even as a girl of fourteen years, she had an adequate pair of breasts and a set of promising looking hips. She'll do as well as any other, and at least you'll be sure she can birth plenty of babes. Her father assured me that she took after her mother, and she gave him three strapping boys and two girls. Popped them out like a regular chicken she did, laid them out real quick."

"My lord!" Kagura's eyes widened but she merely shook her head at him, "You really shouldn't say such things about a lady."

"Lady shmady, you're a female like any other," Scoffing at her annoyance, he focused again at his son, "I haven't got much time left boy, you'll get married tonight and have her with child by the end of the week. I want to make sure my grandchild's on his way when I leave this world."

"I don't think so father," Kouga shook his head, "This is too soon, I need time to think on it."

"Think on it?! What's there to think about?! You say the bloody words, put on the ring and plow her belly, easy enough I'd say."

"I must agree with your son my lord," Kagura lowered her head a bit, looking down at the coverlet on his bed, "I have just received word that my sister has taken ill. She requests my presence at court as soon as possible."

"You don't have to go," the old man glared, "She'll die with or without you there if the good lord wishes it."

Kagura nodded, "But she's sent the queen's escorts for me, if I do not accept, her majesty will be affronted."

"We don't need that, curse her," Tsume shrugged, "Get wed and then go."

"Certainly"

"Not"

Kouga shook his head; "Father you'll have to trust me and die in peace knowing you did your best to ensure the line will continue. I will not wed on the day of my return, it is too soon and I know nothing of my intended. Although that is a common enough occurrence, I have my own troubles to deal with, troubles I cannot share with you. Lady Kagura will go to court and when she returns, we shall see about this wedding."

"I won't be around then," Tsume shivered, a sheen of sweat appearing on his forehead while his eyes glossed over, "Leave me now."

"Aye, you'd best not stay my lord, I have survived the fever, thus don't risk getting ill, but you cannot take the chance," The old woman came over and gently shooed him out of the room.

Following Kagura out, he walked with her down to the great hall, "You just received a letter from the queen? How is it they arrived at the same time as I?"

"The knights came from the direct route, I hear you made a few stops along your journey," Kagura sighed. "My lord I will make you a good wife, I might have been offended but your father was correct, I can give you heirs."

"We shall see," Kouga mumbled, joining his men at the tables, surprising them by leaving the lord's seat alone. He took a seat on one of the long benches between two of his men and proceeded to joke and laugh with them through out the meal. Samuel was accepted into the group and the older man made for great entertainment.

Lady Kagura left not long after the meal had finished, after trying and failing to get a kiss from her betrothed, she'd been assisted onto her mare's back by one of the queen's guards and left with a slight huff of indignation. Kouga did little to hide his amusement, glad to see the back of her, even if only for a while.

For the rest of the day he went about the castle, greeting old friends, seeing the improvements needing to be done and going over things with Derek, his steward. Heading up to his chamber hours later, he was relieved to see Mave had a tub sent up for him to bathe. Removing his clothes while the tub was filled, he waved out the serving wenches that brought up the water and sighed as he settled in.

Gentle hands scrubbing his back startled him, and he turned to see the serving wench, Ayame, kneeling beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"My lord I thought you might need someone to tend to your... needs," Ayame glided her nails across his shoulders seductively.

Grabbing her hand, Kouga fought down his lust, realizing he'd been without a woman for over a fortnight. Looking over the girl, he frowned, seeing how young she looked. "Ayame do you even know what you speak of?"

"My lord I am a woman of seventeen, I was wed at the age of fifteen and my husband died six months ago," Ayame bent her head forward and licked a droplet of water from his shoulder, whispering against his skin, "I could please you my lord."

Shuddering under her touch, Kouga inspected the girl, seeing she had cleaned herself well for him and stepped out of the tub, revealing his taught body and the evidence of his response to her. The girl's eyes widened but she stood as well and dropped the shift she'd worn to the ground, "You are so large."

"Aye," Kouga grinned, followed her to the bed, and watched her lay back and hold her arms out to him. With his wolfish smile still in place, he joined her and began to kiss and caress her body.

She was docile and submissive at first, but he wasn't surprised soon after to learn she was as experienced as any doxy. It did not take long for him to throw his head back and feel his body find release. Rolling off her, he lay on his back and crossed his arms beneath his head, smirking as she curled up next to him.

"May I remain my lord? It is rather cold out and my room is far below," Ayame waited for him to nod and smiled when he did.

He was magnificent, this handsome young lord, much better than her disgusting old husband or any of the lovers she'd taken since then. Ah, and life would be better for her now, surely that witch Kagura would think twice before yelling at the master's mistress.

"But do not expect to rest much this night, I am not quite done with you yet," Kouga warned, raising an eyebrow at her when she made a sound very close to a purr.

"I hoped not..."

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

_Beauvoir Castle:_

"No matter what happens, you stay in there!"

Onigumo pushed her into the small opening, glancing over his shoulder as the screams came closer.

"But Papa!" Kagome's breath was knocked from her lungs as she was crushed into his chest for a desperate hug before he shoved her back again.

Onigumo fought down tears, cupping her cheek for what would likely be the last time. "May the lord be with you sweeting, remember always that I love you."

Shutting the wood paneling in front of her, he gave her no time to reply and moved away from her hiding place. The doors slammed open seconds later and he was face to face with the man behind the attack.

"How did you enter my home Naraku?"

His nephew laughed, "You always were too trusting with travelers dear uncle, the tinker who came yesterday had more in his cart than mere robes, ribbons and such foolishness."

"You will get nothing from this attack boy, she is already wed." Onigumo reminded him.

Naraku's visage darkened, from where she hid, Kagome watched through a small peephole hidden by some intricate designs on the mantle. Her father had shown her the castle's secret passages years ago and she'd hidden here from the priest and her nanny as a child. Looking out at her enraged cousin, she trembled at the thought of marrying him.

"Wedded but not bedded old man, whoever plows her belly first can lay claim to her still. You know a marriage that is not consummated can be easily undone." Naraku snarled and looked about. "Now where is she?"

"Gone"

Ordering for the castle to be searched thoroughly, Naraku waited for the reports and was angered each time they came up negative. When one man reported her being seen escaping earlier, he growled, turned against her father, and wordlessly unsheathed his sword.

It happened so quickly, Kagome stuffed a fist in her mouth to hold back a scream as she heard the sickening sound of his blade slicing through flesh and bone. A small thud, followed by another larger one, left her shaking with the realization her father had just been killed.

Leaning heavily against the wood, she felt her teeth sinking into her skin but ignored it, overwhelmed with the pain of his death. A familiar scream caught her attention and she felt her blood freeze, looking out again and rubbing the tears blurring her vision.

Claire, the ten year old daughter of Marie, had run into the room to get away from other soldiers and been caught by two of Naraku's guards. Kicking and screaming she was shoved onto the table, and held down while her skirts were thrown over her head, muffling her cries.

Horrified, Kagome watched as first her cousin, then his two guards had their way with the poor girl before gutting her. Sinking to her knees as best she could in the confined space, she struggled to keep in her own screams of terror as the sounds of killing and death filled the air.

(- Lord above help us please... -)

Busy with her silent prayers, she lost track of time and was caught off guard when her hiding place was opened. A hand covered her mouth as she prepared to scream and she wept to see Kaede kneeling beside her.

"Come child, we must get thee away from this place," taking her hand, the old woman led the way to another of the secret passages, this one leading to her home.

Before they entered it, Kagome took a quick glance around the room and felt bile rise in her throat at the sight of blood covering the walls, the overturned tables, and Claire's mutilated body on the ground. Not wanting to see what had been done to her father, she was turning towards the passage when she saw it. Hanging from his hair, her father's head sent a powerful warning through one of the windows facing into the front courtyard.

With a stifled cry, she hurried away, tears cascading from her eyes. They crept carefully through the dark tunnels, both knowing them by heart, and were soon out in the forest away from the manor. To Kagome's surprise, two strong horses waited there, packed with a few necessities and ready to go. Helping the older woman onto her steed, she struggled onto her own before they headed out through the forest.

"We cannot risk the roads, but my pets have their own ways through these woods and we can be at Wolfeton in three days' time if we ride hard." Kaede explained, following a small fox that led the way.

"You and your animals are truly a blessing Kaede," Kagome whispered, forcing herself to focus on making it through the trip and not on the horrors going on in her home. Going back would only make things worse, she needed help and she needed it now.

They traveled almost constantly, despite Kagome's weakness and Kaede's age, and true to the woman's words, they arrived at her husband's castle at the end of the third day. Seeing the grand walls and the safety they offered, Kagome felt what little strength that had been keeping her going, quickly drain away.

All her life she'd been overprotected by her father, never seeing to a serious injury, never being allowed to help in a birthing or with a death. She'd never seen anything near the amount of gore that she'd been exposed to in the past days, and even that had been minimal.

Riding up to the gate, Kaede spoke to the guard, who after a brief glance at Kagome, whistled and led them inside where it seemed something important was going on. When she was assisted from the saddle, Kagome felt her legs nearly give way beneath her and held onto the guard for a second before attempting to walk.

"You are here just in time m'lady," the young man told her, "My lord was to re-marry today."

Kagome gasped, her voice tremulous when she spoke, "Re-marry?"

"Aye, you barely made it because the service began some time ago, you can probably still stop it." He led her into the church, urging people out of their way quietly as the priest's words rang out.

(- He was going to re-marry! And here I've come to ruin things and bring nothing but trouble! -)

Kagome followed, feeling miserable, sick, alone, and terrified of what was to come.

(- What will he say? He expected me to be dead! If not for Kaede I _would_ be dead! -)

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"My lord, are you sure about this?"

Ginta held up Kouga's fur-lined cloak.

It was a question he'd asked himself enough times already, but Kouga was pretty sure that he was. He'd sworn to his father after all, that he'd wed and have an heir soon. Although he was not entirely pleased with how the wedding had been arranged, there was little he could do now. If only he hadn't been so damned impatient all those years ago this wouldn't be happening.

But no, he'd just had to sign and rush out to battle, without a second thought to his father's gleeful smile.

Yes, he remembered that smile now, remembered briefly thinking that his father was up to something, and shrugging it off in his foolishness. He'd been too foolish then, but he couldn't break his word. Kagura was alone in the world, her only sister, Kanna, married and happily at court with her own family now. He couldn't just leave her on her own when she'd been expecting to marry him for so long.

Taking the cloak from his man, he set it over his shoulders and gave a nod, "I'm sure about this Ginta, the wench isn't too bad, her features are comely and she does seem to know how to run things as a lady should. She'll make a good enough wife."

Ginta nodded, knowing better than to bring up the subject of his recent marriage back at Beauvoir. Kouga had spent hours in the chapel praying for his wife's soul, more so than for his father's. He'd explained that while his father had lived a full life, Kagome had been nothing but good and honorable in her short time on this earth.

"Odd to think of her as my wife to be honest," Kouga told him now. "Do you know that we never once kissed?"

"I doubt that," Ginta grinned, "I recall a certain kiss in the back of the garden."

Remembering also, Kouga gave a laugh, "That was years ago, she was eight and I thirteen. She only reached to my chest back then and I only tapped her lips with mine as a result of that bet about her climbing skills."

Laughing as well, Ginta sighed, "A fine lass that one was."

"Fine indeed," Glancing one last time into the looking glass, Kouga shrugged. Turning to the door, he made his way outside and down the hall to the stairs, where Mave waited for him. "Is everything in order? No last-minute troubles?"

"Of course it is, do you doubt me now?" Mave huffed, brushed some bangs from his face and glared at his locks, loathing the ponytail he wore it in.

With a grin, he hugged her about her shoulders, "Lead me to the church dear Mave, lets get this over with at last."

Over an hour later, Kouga stood at the altar, holding the cold hands of his betrothed between his, wondering if they were always thus while Allister gave a grand tirade in Latin, which no one quite understood but would not dare interrupt. He found himself imagining what his life would be like now, with this cold woman at his side. He was wondering if her body would be as cold between the sheets when Allister spoke and waited for some type of reply.

Looking around the chapel, he waited, expecting no one to answer, and was about to continue when a soft voice from the back answered in perfect Latin.

The astonished crowd moved aside, and a small figure in a heavy cloak was led forward by a guard, coming to a stop only a few paces away.

In his shock, Allister spoke in English again, "Pardon me, you must have misunderstood."

"I believe you are the one who misunderstood father," the voice sounded young and ever so weak. "I must speak now, I would have held my peace forever, but I survived and came in search of help."

"Help?" Allister asked.

"From my husband," the figure lifted its head and the hood of the cloak fell back, revealing a young woman, with ebony tresses and large, terrified brown eyes.

Recognizing the girl immediately, Kouga released Kagura's hands and turned more fully towards the newcomer.

She was still pale, dirt marred her cheeks, and she was obviously weak. Her body trembled visibly from the effort to keep standing, but she held her head high and forced her muscles to hold as steady as they could.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kagura shouted, turning against the girl who dared claim her betrothed.

Kouga came to stand before his wife, ignoring the murmurs and speculations that swirled around them. Kagura was demanding to know what was going on, Samuel, damned old man, was laughing his head off at this new development, and Mave was scolding him and ordering he shut his yapper. Ayame was also laughing, pleased that her lord would not marry the witch who'd discovered their relationship and bullied her even more in the past days.

Kagura now stood beside the couple, demanding an explanation from Kouga, "If she is another one of your whores..."

Kagome gasped, scandalized by her accusation, and looked around at the myriad of voices and faces surrounding them. Feeling weak from her journey, her grief, and overwhelmed by the tension in the room, she looked again into her husband's icy blue gaze, an odd heaviness overcoming her, and managed to whisper one meager phrase before her world went completely black.

"I'm so sorry, please... forgive me..."

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

How did she survive? I'll explain that next chapter, this one's long enough I'd say.

So what'd you think?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, you guys are so great!


	3. Chapter 2

-  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
  
"The poor little thing."  
  
Kagome noticed the woman's voice was soft and endearing, and briefly wondered who's it may be. Blinking in the darkness surrounding her, a flame nearby drew her attention and she saw a robust looking woman, Kouga, and Kaede standing beside the door.  
  
Kaede sighed, "She has not been well, the journey was difficult as the cold seemed to worsen by the day, and her body is still weak. Not to mention the terrifying experience she had, it was a miracle at all that she survived the sweating sickness."  
  
"She is obviously still weak m'am, I'm thankful for your care," Kouga remarked, none of them appearing to notice the person they spoke of had awakened.  
  
Kaede huffed, "Like I would let anything happen to the child! She has been under my care since her mother passed. That old ninny Marie, bless her child's soul, was stubborn and insisted that my remedies would not work. But there is the proof, the child lives and now has need of your help."  
  
"Aye, of course I'll see to this attack," Kouga nodded, lifting his gaze when she gave a sigh. Striding over to the bed, he stood beside her, Mave and Kaede holding back while they talked. "How do you feel? That was quite a scare you gave me earlier."  
  
"I am sorry," Kagome licked her parched lips, smiling gratefully when he helped her sit up and sip from a cool cup of water. "I had nowhere else to go, he killed my father and..."  
  
Her husband covered her mouth, "Your arrival could not have been timed more perfectly, Allister was nearly finished. I will see about this attack first thing in the morning."  
  
"It was Naraku," she whispered, closing her eyes and inwardly cursing her body's weakness. "I'm sorry I fainted my lord, I've never fainted in my life but..."  
  
"You had good reason, with the attack and the voyage, these past days have been difficult and could make anyone faint." Kouga tucked her into bed, saw the worry in her eyes and cupped her cheek. "Do not fret, you just sleep for a bit longer, it will help you gain strength."  
  
"I'm afraid of sleeping," Kagome admitted, "The few hours of rest we had on the way here were plagued with images of Naraku and his guards. I heard when he..."  
  
"Don't dwell on such thoughts anymore, you're safe now Kagome, I swear it to you. Just leave these troubles to me," he shook his head when she would have spoken again and waited until her breathing evened out before leaving her side.  
  
Ushering Mave and the healer from the room, he closed the door to his chamber and bit his lip as the sound of a woman's tears reached them. Mave shook her head and Kaede looked distinctly uncomfortable, looking at him with a hint of pity in her eyes.  
  
"What are you planning to do about your betrothed?" Mave asked quietly.  
  
Kouga shrugged, "I'm not quite sure yet."  
  
"Och well, whatever ye do, do it now so she'll cease that damned blubberin'!" Samuel came out of the shadows, wavering a bit and shaking his head. "Damned weepin' females, and noisy ta boot! Like she couldn'a cry silently so's not to bother ya. No, that one's got to share 'er misery with everyone, as if anybody cared."  
  
"Enough Sam, I'll go see what she wishes to do," Kouga rubbed his neck awkwardly, "What does one do with a female they were supposed to wed?"  
  
Samuel snorted, "If its a female like that'un ye send 'er far far away!"  
  
"You shut your mouth you knave! His lordship is far more honorable than that!" Mave knocked him over the head with her fist.  
  
Kouga chuckled at their familiar antics, "I'll go speak to her, perhaps London would be a good place for her to make a match."  
  
Going down the hall to the lady's chamber, he briefly knocked before entering, wincing a bit as she looked up with tear-stains marking her face. "Lady Kagura we need to talk."  
  
"How could you?!" Kagura stood and glared, chin trembling, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I waited five years to marry you! I am well past the age of finding a husband and I have nowhere to go! My sister is wed to a cruel man who would not have me in their home, indeed, he fairly packed my bags when I was going to return to my betrothed..."  
  
"I am sorry about this Kagura, I have wronged you, yes, but you must know it was not my intention." Kouga closed the door behind him, crossed his arms and leaned against it.  
  
"I knew nothing of our betrothal before I arrived, as you know by my reaction that first day we met. You recall I refused to marry you due to some troubles I had? The young lady who fainted earlier was those troubles, I had wed her only days prior to my arrival."  
  
"But why?! Just look at her! She is a weak little bag of skin and bones!" Kagura raged, "I am healthy, beautiful, and willing to give you heirs!"  
  
Kouga found himself annoyed by her lack of humility and frowned a bit, "Kagome has been ill, in fact, she was nearly dead when we were married. It was an arrangement that suited me well enough, for I gained rich lands and a mighty keep, while she benefited with the knowledge that her home and people would be cared for once she was gone."  
  
"I see," Kagura melted onto the bed, "My dowry is small in comparison to that."  
  
"I imagined it would be," Kouga sighed, seeing the despair setting in her features. "Fret not, we shall think on the matter and see what can be done for you. I shall write to the king and he shall decide."  
  
"Will you kick me out? Do you believe she will want me gone from Wolfeton?" She asked quietly.  
  
Frowning at that, he shook his head, "Kagome is not the type to want a person to suffer, she was just recovering when her home was attacked, ransacked from what I've been told. She has been through much in very little time."  
  
Kagura huffed, "So have I."  
  
Suddenly her eyes lit up and she looked up to him hopefully, "My lord, did you not say she was nearly dead when you exchanged vows?"  
  
"Aye," Kouga nodded.  
  
"Then you have not consummated the marriage?"  
  
"No, what kind of man would force himself on a dying woman?" Kouga asked, "Did you not see how frail she is? Imagine that threefold, for that's how I left her."  
  
Kagura beamed, jumping up to stand before him, eyes sparkling happily, "Don't you see my love? You can set her aside and marry me! A marriage that is not consummated can be easily broken, all you must say is that you were taken in under false pretenses, which is true because you expected her to die and she didn't, and then we can be wed."  
  
Standing upright, he gave the woman an icy look, speaking in such a curt manner she stepped back. "You would have me set her aside? After all that she has been through just now? Her father has been killed, her castled pillaged, and you would have me abandon her as well?"  
  
Kagura sniffled, moving back, reprimanding herself for speaking too openly, she should have known he would take it badly. The man was far too honorable she'd already noticed, of course he wouldn't leave the girl after such events. "I am sorry my lord, but it is only because I love you that I would say such a thing!"  
  
Freezing, he stared down at the woman aghast, "What did you say?"  
  
"What can you expect? When I have spent years waiting to marry you? Of course I have loved you for years, eagerly waiting for news of you from your father. He would write me each time he heard from or about you." Kagura bit her lip and sniffled again.  
  
"You cannot love someone you don't know," Kouga scoffed, "As if there were such a thing as love in the first place. Now listen, I can waste no more time with this petty squabble, I am wed, you must accept that Kagura. I will see to it that you are well looked after, but for now I must make my wife and her troubles my first priority. I will be gone in the morning and I don't want her bothered while I am away. She needs rest and I intend for her to have it."  
  
"Certainly," turning her back, Kagura sniffled as he left, breaking into sobs once the door slammed behind him. "But what am I going to do? What's to happen to me now?"  
  
(- Hopefully you'll go far far away lady Kagura -)  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes as he exited the room, calling for Ginta to gather his men and have them prepare for the morning's trip.  
  
-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Kouga rushed to the steps, where Mave and Kaede struggled to hold Kagome back. She was putting up quite the fight, despite her fatigue, and he saw relief on their features when he reached their side. Taking hold of her arms, he helped steady her while he listened to her explain her presence.  
  
"I am coming with you," Kagome announced, determination shinning in her eyes. "It is my home you are going to, I can help."  
  
"You are ill my lady, you would help more by staying to regain your strength." Kouga tried to turn her around and was surprised when she held tightly to his arms.  
  
"The walls are nigh impossible to get into, Naraku snuck a man in through a tinker and had him open the gates. He won't be so foolish to commit the same mistake." Kagome insisted, "There are secret ways in, but only my father, Kaede, and I know them. I must come to show you at least, I can stay hidden in the forest until the castle is secured again, but without that information you'll never get in."  
  
"Is this true?" Kouga looked up to the healer for confirmation.  
  
Kaede nodded, realizing the girl was correct, they would need to be shown how to get inside through the tunnels. "I can take her place my lord."  
  
"No," Kagome whispered, leaning forward, "Please don't leave me here, I need to go back and help my people, let them know that I am well. And my father's remains must be seen to..."  
  
Pulling her close as her eyes filled with tears, Kouga sighed, absently rubbing her back while taking a moment to decide. Finally, he ordered for her to be placed behind one of his men, Tasuki, who would be able to watch her without being distracted by her presence. After ensuring they were all ready and leaving orders with Derek, he mounted his own horse and the group set off.  
  
The journey took three days of hard riding, and was not an easy one. The nights were cold and despite their fires, his men still slept in huddles around them, knowing it wiser to share body heat than to worry about sleeping beside another man. Kouga kept his wife close, holding her small frame within his arms carefully. He'd never been a tender man before, but the feel of her, so thin and delicate beside him, had him treading very carefully so as not to cause her any harm.  
  
Tasuki had her on his steed the whole time, and despite the man's natural annoyance with females, he did not seem too disgruntled. A fact that both relieved and unsettled Kouga, who made sure to ride somewhere he could watch the two. Despite the grueling pace, Kagome was determined not to be a hindrance, sucking up any complaints, and he could see her bravado pleased his men.  
  
The second night was far worse than the first, shivering himself, Kouga felt her body trembling and bit back an oath, curling himself around her as tightly as possible. As if sensing his distress, Ginta came over and, keeping his back to the lady, lay down on her other side, warding off the air and draping half his blanket over her as well. Hakkaku took up a place beside him, and Tasuki settled in, back to back with Kouga.  
  
When Kagome's teeth stopped chattering and she gave a contented little sigh, Kouga smirked to see his stiff men melt a little and scoot the tiniest bit closer. (- Interesting how very easily a woman charms a man - even Tasuki's smitten. -)  
  
-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
  
(- So tired... -)  
  
Kagome absently stirred a small pot over the fire, unaware of the men watching in amusement as her head lolled every so often. Too tired to really focus, her hand holding the ladle suddenly touched a part of the hot metal, waking her easily enough. Jumping away with a soft yelp, she licked the burn, looking up in surprise when her guard scoffed and took her hand.  
  
"What'd you do now?" Tasuki asked a bit grufly, inspecting the burn. "You're going to have a welt here, but I've got something to help keep it minimal."  
  
Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a small flask and gently tapped some of the cream it held onto her hand. Cutting a strip of cloth, he wrapped it and shook his head as he let go. "There."  
  
"Thank you," Kagome smiled a little apprehensively, still unsure of whether or not he liked her. He was cool and aloof most of the time, rolling his eyes at her every so often and keeping stiff in front of her on the saddle.  
  
Kouga came up to them at that moment, interrupting her musings and handing her paper, quill and ink. "We need you to draw us a floor plan of the castle. Include as much as you can, especially about the tunnels we will be using and possible guard stations."  
  
"Very well," taking up the items, Kagome concentrated on her drawings, explaining as she worked. "The cellars are easily reached and have a few places where one can hide. The easiest way to enter would be through there, taking the hidden staircase to the great hall..."  
  
An hour later as the sun set, Kouga had gone over the plan with his men and was getting ready to head inside. He was leaving Kagome with two of his men, Kiba and Hachi. Although wary of leaving her out in the forest, it would be much more dangerous to take her with him. Better to have her wait until their siege was done with and they had gotten her castle back from Naraku.  
  
One of his men had learned that the knave had been outraged at the disappearance of Kagome and after taking hold of the castle, left it in apparent haste. Where he could have been going, Kouga would wonder about later.  
  
"Listen to Kiba and Hachi, they will keep you safe," Kouga instructed, draping his heavy cloak over her slightly tremulous shoulders.  
  
Kagome nodded, holding onto his arm when he would have moved away, "Take care my lord, will you give a sign when its over?"  
  
"Of course, my men will know when they see it," Kouga cupped her cheek and smiled. It was hard to believe that he was married to this young woman, despite their huddling together in the cold nights, they had not had much time together. And still she looked pale and worried, for him or her home?  
  
"Don't fret Kagome, I promise everything will be fine," touching his lips to her forehead, he nudged her nose with his, making her smile a little, and after receiving a peck on the cheek, headed off.  
  
His men were already on their way, since they were to break into small groups and enter from various routes. Ginta turned to give her a quick wave and Tasuki seemed to share a look with Kiba while he left, but he did glance back at her and she briefly wondered if she'd imagined the small curve that appeared on his mouth.  
  
With nothing to do but wait, Kagome sat down on a small blanket Hachi spread out for her and went over everything that had happened in the last few days. Remembering again the sight of her father's worried features and tender smile as he reminded her that he loved her, she felt tears in her eyes and fought them down. Don't fall apart now Kagome, there's too much to do still.  
  
How long they waited, she wasn't sure, but it was nearly dawn when Kiba pointed upwards. "Tis done!"  
  
"Done?" Kagome stood, coming over to stand below the tree he had climbed, hoping to see where he pointed. He explained that a fire had been lit on one of the highest towers of the castle, and it was the signal they always used.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Kagome beamed, "Let's get over there!"  
  
"Not yet m'lady, Tasuki said to wait for a messenger," Kiba jumped down beside her, pulling on his chain mail and helmet. "Might as well be ready when he arrives though."  
  
"And Tasuki is going to order me about?" Kagome argued, needing to get back inside her home and see to her people. "What did Kouga say?"  
  
"For us to wait for the signal only, he did not specify when to join them," Hachi grudgingly admitted, "But if anything were to happen to..."  
  
"Nothing will happen, now let's go."  
  
After a few more attempts to dissuade her, they finally gave up to her stubborness and she was placed on the saddle behind Hachi. The ride took a short while and the sun was rising when they finally arrived, but soon enough they were riding up to the gate, to find it open and a scene of chaos inside. Whatever she had been expecting, it had never been anything like the sight that welcomed her home.  
  
Bodies lay strewn across the yard of the inner bailey, most warriors, some women and children. From the smell she realized some were still from the previous attack and as they rode past a pile of corpses, she turned her head away with a shiver. Many of the smaller huts and animal pens had been destroyed, animals ran about madly, a chicken racing through the horses legs, causing him to whiney and rear up. Clutching Hachi's back, Kagome heard the sounds of fighting and glanced up to see a few angry men refusing to back down to Kouga's fighters.  
  
One of them, looking up and recognizing her as she peeked out, shouted in outrage and, before the man he was fighting could move, had a small knife in hand and in the air. It was all over so quickly she hardly had time to blink, much less prepare for the fall she took just then. Hachi, being trained for war and fast thinking, managed to place himself before her and took the blade in the shoulder.  
  
Knocked off balance by the hit, he toppled off the horse, bringing her with him, just as a bright flame erupted nearby. The next few minutes went by in a blur for Kagome, who curled up and rolled away from the horse's stomping hooves. Stopping and sitting up, she was blinking against the bright light of the spreading fire when an enraged shout very close to her brought her attention back.  
  
The angry man was coming at her with a sword, shouting that she was the bitch responsible for all the trouble, swearing she would be back in hell where she belonged soon enough. Scrambling away as quickly as she could, she backed up until she hit a wall and gasped as a heavy mass fell onto her, knocking her down just as the man swung. Thankfully, she'd knocked enough of the items over so the blade missed her by the tiniest amount. Looking up for anything that might be of assistance, she spotted a shield and dragged it over herself just in time to block his next blow.  
  
He hit the shield with great force, knocking her down further into the bloodied and smelling items beneath her. Breathless from the impact, she huddled there, trembling in fear when a shout and the sounds of swords clanging reached her ears. Kagome closed her eyes, melting slightly against the fabric beneath her cheek. The smell of blood and decay was nearly overwhelming under the wooden shield and she vaguely recognized the scent of smoke as well. Listening carefully, she finally heard a scream of agony, accompanied by the sound of metal ripping through flesh and another thud of a body hitting the floor.  
  
When the heavy shield was pulled off her back, she rolled over to discover her fate and slumped back when she recognized Kouga's form above hers. He was frowning darkly and looking around her in disgust. Frowning in confusion, having assumed she'd bumped into a pile of blankets and old discarded healing cloths, Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she turned and looked at the people covering half her body.  
  
Tasuki joined them then, as well as Ginta and Hakkaku, all coming over to find out what had distracted Kouga, stopping dead in their tracks at the sight. Lying half-buried by a pile of lifeless bodies, Kagome's clothes were blood-stained as well as her pale skin and face. The blank shock in her eyes nearly made them flinch but they suppressed it and hurried away to help tame the fire, realizing Kouga would not be taking charge anytime soon.  
  
Seeming to snap out of her shock as soon as they moved, Kagome let out a terrified cry and launched herself against her husband, only barely noticing the pain from his armor digging into her body.  
  
"Its over Kagome, its all over, hush..." Kouga carefully pulled her into his arms, and carried her out of the decaying stable she'd crawled in and over to the main building. Rushing upstairs to the room he remembered as hers, he kicked the door open and quickly turned away from it, not wanting her to see the destruction Naraku had reeked there.  
  
Her to her father's room was no better, and he finally found a small servant's quarters that had merely been stolen from but not demolished. Setting her down on the mattress on the floor, Kouga was surprised when she raised a trembling hand between them, pushing lightly against his chest.  
  
"Your men need your help outside."  
  
Lifting her chin, he gazed into her eyes and analyzed them thoroughly. Her shock seemed to have ebbed while he held her, they were clear and urgent as she spoke. "Go help them, I'll be all right in a moment."  
  
"If you're certain?" Encouraged by her nod, he brushed a lock of hair from her face before standing. "Stay here while we set order once again, you have not slept much these past nights, rest and I will have you sent for once it is done."  
  
Without giving her time to reply, he stood and strode from the room, closing the door behind him and rushing outside to his men. Wishing she could just relax and allow him to see to everything, Kagome sighed, took a moment to re-gain her calm before exiting the room and heading down to the great hall. To say it was a mess would be a vast understatement and she fought down the urge to cringe and cower back to the room she'd been left in, shaking her head at the disarray. Everything of value had been taken, the walls and furniture were either filthy or broken. Hearing the chaos outside being subdued, she turned at the sound of voices and was relieved to see Alice and Sandra rushing towards her. With a sob they caught her up and started calling for the others.  
  
She was dragged outside, where she saw that the fire had been tamed and Kouga's men were working to re-arrange things properly. People rushed about, following orders, catching the animals that had been released, and getting supplies and materials to begin the repairs immediately. Many of her people had fled, but many had stayed and somehow survived, either by being put to work or hiding. When they saw her standing at the foot of the stairs, the horror of the past week ebbed a little, their hopes lifted by her presence. When she explained and introduced Kouga, now their lord, the people rejoiced, some wept and others came forward to welcome him. It was some time before they calmed, but at last they managed to do so and then hurried to help get things back in order.  
  
The women split up into groups, some heading inside to clean the great hall, others to work in the kitchen for the night's meal, and the rest to help restore the small homes in the town. The men easily followed orders from Kouga and his guards, going about their tasks without complaint or trouble. Expecting his wife to go inside once the work was underway, Kouga was pleased and somewhat awed to see her join in with the common women.  
  
Tying an apron around her waist and her hair into a bun, she rolled her sleeves up to help wash and scrub, crying and laughing with them merrily. She was inexperienced in the work and would be sore in the morning, but she took no care and accepted the women's teasing when she made a mistake. It was difficult to believe she had lost her father barely days before.  
  
It was difficult to imagine the ever-immaculate Kagura doing the same.  
  
Kouga supervised the cleaning of the private room upstairs where Onigumo had been killed, wishing to keep her from that nightmare, especially after he saw what that barbarian Naraku had done. Despite the fact that it had been his own uncle, he'd made sure to spare the man no dishonor. To his surprise, Tasuki, Ginta, Hakkaku and Kiba came up and solemnly set about to different tasks. They worked diligently to remove the man's remains, taking them down to be prepared for burial, and cleaned the room themselves when they normally would have sent for servants or common people to do such work. A young girl's remains were cleaned up and sent down as well, their eyes clouding at the sight of her battered body.  
  
Kouga would have continued there, but he remembered her destroyed room and her father's, deciding to fix those instead. Tasuki came to join him soon after, again working diligently to get the rooms cleared out. He brought more men who quickly started working with silent efficiency. Beauvoir had always beena strong keep and the people good and hard-working according to Onigumo, it appeared the man had been correct.  
  
For hours they worked, well past sundown, until not one person could bear to lift a finger. Seating himself against one of the freshly cleaned walls in the great hall, Kouga looked around with tired eyes at the room. The valuables were gone, the rugs from the orient and the gold and silverware, but the rushes were fresh-smelling and the walls were no longer filthy. Closing his eyes for a quick rest, he was dozing when a soft hand brushed a stray bang from his eyes.  
  
"Are you not hungry?" Kagome smiled, sliding down beside him. She held a tray of food in one hand and thanked another woman who handed her a cup of wine. As the woman nodded and headed back to the kitchen, Kagome set the wine between them and held up the tray.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"I'm famished, thank you," taking a piece of the sliced meats and some cheese, Kouga watched her set it on her lap and take a very small portion. It didn't take her as long to chew and she was soon speaking.  
  
"There is much missing, Naraku took the valuables when he left and installed one one of his worst men as the chaplain here. But we've got most of the keep cleaned up and the men say the stalls should be re-built within the next few days. The kitchen was also a mess, which explains why we're having cold meats and cheese, I apologize. I'll make up a menu and oversee to that area on the morrow."  
  
"The meats are very good, as is the cheese," Kouga interrupted, "And there is no need to apologize, the very idea is absurd. You have not slept in over twenty-four hours, you have been laboring like any common woman, the hall is clean, the rushes fresh, the men fed, and you apologize for not having a warm meal?"  
  
Kagome chuckled, "I suppose it is rather silly, I'm just so tired, I would sleep for the next week if it were possible."  
  
"It is, you were not needed to help clean up," Kouga reminded her of his order, "You were to wait until I sent for you once the work was done."  
  
"I couldn't wait around," she handed him the tray, which he left beside him. Looking out at the people, sitting at the tables, some huddled near the walls like them, others moving about serving food and drinks. "I couldn't return to the pampered little miss I'd been before, sitting around and sleeping while my people did all the hard work. I needed to step into my role as mistress, more importantly, I needed to introduce you and make sure you were accepted."  
  
"Anyone besides Naraku would have been accepted," he remarked.  
  
"But my people are very loyal and they knew nothing of our marriage. I had to be the one to announce it and explain. They would not easily believe a stranger, even if he was saving them." Kagome sighed, "People are funny that way sometimes."  
  
"Quite," picking up a piece of meat and some cheese, he lifted it to her mouth, "You brought too much just for me, help me finish it."  
  
"I did not, you're just trying to make me eat more," smiling, she opened her mouth and accepted the bite. Chewing slowly, she sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, her hands slipping around his arm. Moving the wine out of the way, he lifted his arm and brought her closer when he felt her shiver.  
  
"Thank you Kouga," slipping her arms around his waist, she rested her head on his chest, "I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble, but I can't regret asking you to marry me before I died. I couldn't leave my people at that monster's mercy."  
  
"No, of course not," taking a sip of his wine, he set the cup down and shifted so they could both be more comfortable.  
  
Snuggling close, she gave a little yawn, soothed by his warmth, "I'm sorry about your wedding also, are you very fond of her?"  
  
"In truth I hardly know the woman, I blindly signed the betrothal agreement years ago before I went to fight with the king. Lady Kagura was not my choice but she had been waiting five years for me and is past the normal age for a maid to be wed. I have no idea what to do with her now."  
  
"Hmm... she is quite beautiful..." Kagome yawned again, her voice sleepy and her body slumping further against his.  
  
Looking down at his sleeping wife, Kouga smiled softly, seeing her mussed hair, filthy dress, and even a couple of smudges of dirt across her cheek and brow. Certainly both women were well-trained as mistresses of a grand home, but whereas Kagura would never deign to work beside her servants, Kagome had seen it as her duty to help and make herself useful. Kagura acted as if the world revolved around her pretty little head, worrying for her comfort and ease. Kagome had seen to everyone else's needs, sending the injured men to the nearby abby to be tended by the monks there, and crying when she'd thanked Hachi for saving her.  
  
Compared with Kagura's openly sensual manner of dressing and her extravagant hairstyles, Kagome could not hope to match the older woman. And yet even now, dressed in a simple brown work dress, with dirt on her cheek and her hair in that messy bun, she appealed much more to him than the voluptuous beauty ever had.  
  
Yawning and glancing down at the half-empty tray, he finished off his wine, set the cup on the tray, and handed it to a serving girl who was walking by. Carefully scooping up his sleeping wife, he stood and was greeted with warm smiles all around. With a nod to Tasuki, who was to be in control of the first night shift, he headed upstairs and set her on the freshly made bed in her room. When she woke a little, he gently helped remove her dress, leaving her in her shift before stripping off his own garments and joining her under the covers.  
  
She snuggled close to his warmth, head resting beneath his chin, an arm draped over his chest, one of his legs slipping between hers so she straddled his thigh. Feeling his temperature rise at the feel of her soft breasts against his bare flesh, only a thin cloth away, he was glad that he could focus on his own exhaustion and fight down his lust easily. Tonight they would rest, but soon, her maidenhead would have to be breeched. She would be in continual danger until they'd consummated their marriage.  
  
(- Good God, here I have yet to _kiss_ the woman and I'm planning the bedding already!... I guess I'll just have to remedy that in the morning. -)  
  
-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
  
Hey guys, there you are a new chapter, hope you like it. Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed! The support for this fic is awesome, I never expected so many people to dig the Kag/Kouga pairing but you do and its awesome.  
  
I'm not promising anything when it comes to the next chapter, I'd rather be honest and say I have a lot of shcool work to do first, rather than set a date and dissappoint you all when the chapter's not done. So expect updates randomly whenever I either find time or get inspired and neglect something to make time k-?  
  
Thanks guys! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 3

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-

An odd, pained sound, accompanied by the morning light beginning to come through the windows woke Kouga, who had just turned onto his side and draped his arm over a warm lump beside him. When his moving his hand more caused another whimper to come from it, his blurry mind focused and his eyes shot open.

(- Kagome! -)

Pulling his arm off her quickly, he blinked and looked down at the top of his wife's head. She'd snuggled under the blankets so only a tuft of hair and the vague hint of her cheek showed. Frowning at the thought of her whimpering, he carefully eased the blanket from her back and sucked in a breath. An enormous black bruise covered her right shoulder.

"What the devil...?" he gently traced the darkened skin with his fingertips, earning a shiver from her.

With another whimper, she scrunched up her eyes before sighing and blinking slowly. While they adjusted to the morning light, she moaned and bit her lip for a moment, turning her head towards him. "Good morning."

"What happened to you?" Kouga asked, "You were not like this last night."

"We didn't light the candle last night," she reminded him, "And I was feeling sore but I didn't want to make a big deal about it. Is it very bad?"

"Yes, now how could such a horrid bruise just show up on your arm?" Kouga insisted on knowing.

Kagome groaned a little as she rolled onto her side and felt her sore body aching, "The man who attacked me yesterday, he knocked the shield into me pretty roughly and I knew I'd be bruised. I'll be all right though."

"My god," Kouga traced her arm and winced along with her, "I'm so sorry."

He was surprised by her soft chuckle, "You had nothing to do with it, it's my fault we came back so soon."

"Still..."

Gently running his fingers over the bruise, his hand lowered and he gently held her arm, marveling again at how thin it felt. He hated to think of the damned man attacking her yesterday. Not to mention the fury that had rushed through him while he had to watch his wife being covered in bodies, and the way her attacker's blade barely missed.

He'd rushed through the fighting, watching as she dragged the shield over herself just in time, flinching at the strength behind the man's blow. After dealing with the bastard, he'd removed the shield to find her bloodied and pale as a ghost, buried in a mass of decaying flesh.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by her hand coming up to stop his, "We must get up now, the services will be early."

"Aye," surprising even himself, Kouga covered the short distance between them and gave her bruised arm a kiss. Hearing her quiet gasp, he blinked and lifted his head, surprised to find himself mere inches away from her face. Her eyes were wide and questioning and he moved up to lay his head beside hers on the pillow, their noses nearly close enough to be touching.

"I didn't mean to do that," he whispered.

Kagome nodded, "It was kind of nice."

Smiling at her hesitant response, Kouga lifted a hand to brush her hair out of her face and cup her cheek, "We need to discuss some things Kagome, we're not completely safe yet."

"No?" she blinked and frowned a little, "But I thought..."

"Naraku's gone for now, but if he were to return he could still claim you, if he were the first man to..."

"Ohh"

Watching closely, he saw her teeth peek out the tiniest amount as she bit her lower lip, "We must make this a real marriage soon."

To his surprise, she closed her eyes tightly but nodded her head, turning onto her back, her voice meek and shaky when she spoke. "I-I understand."

With a frown, Kouga lifted onto his side and turned her head towards him, "What are you doing?"

Kagome blinked, "I have to be on my back don't I?"

Remembering how one of the guards had flipped Claire over, her breath hitched, "Or should I be on my belly?"

Feeling her slight quivering, he shook his head and carefully pulled her onto her side and closer to him, "Not now, dear lord you're terrified Kagome, I knew you'd be a maid but surely you know about what happens between men and women. There's nothing to fear."

"But it hurts," Kagome whispered, "Claire was screaming in agony, I know, I was there."

"Claire?" tucking her closer, he carefully rubbed her back, "Who is this Claire?"

Kagome shuddered and remained a bit stiff in his arms, "Marie's daughter. On the day of the attack, she was running from some men when Naraku caught her. He threw her down on the table, she was..."

"That's enough," he interrupted, pulling her closer and whispering into her ear. "I'm sorry you had to see that, I gather it was the first time you'd witnessed such an act but it need not be so terrible. Claire was being forced and abused by that madman, that is not how it is normally done... at least, not by myself or my men. I'm very strict about that, too strict I've been told, but I will not abide by such behavior."

Feeling her relax the tiniest bit, he kissed her temple and continued, "So if the man is careful it can be quite pleasing for a woman, although the first time may hurt when your maidenhead is breeched, you need only feel pain that one time."

"I always thought it was pleasant, otherwise why would so many women lust after men?" Kagome relaxed and snuggled close, "You know, Elisa is rather popular with the men, but she's never spoken to me about such things. I think papa must have told them not to and kept them on good behavior when I was around."

"I've married a real pampered miss then?" Kouga joked.

She giggled and shrugged, "I have been extremely protected, but I was brought up to be a good wife and to know my place and my duties."

Kouga nodded, pulling her up close so their eyes met and their heads lay together on the pillow again. "I am not much experienced with the softer aspects of life Kagome. I have been fighting for years and my father was a misogynist if there ever was one, but I will try."

Seeing her smile, he leaned forward and tapped their noses together, "Now, as I was telling you, we're not completely out of danger yet."

Although she bravely fought down a shiver and agreed, her relief was obvious when he quietly explained. "But we shall go slowly, one step at a time all right?"

Nodding, she felt the hand he'd slipped around her come up and cradle back of her head, fingers massaging the base of her neck. "Step one: kissing."

When her eyes widened, he decided to have a little fun and closed his eyes, ordering her to go ahead.

"What?" Kagome blinked and would have pulled back had he not been holding her in place. "I don't know how, I..."

"Try"

Holding her breath for a moment, Kagome licked her lips nervously, watching his calm features as he lay there waiting. His eyes were still closed, at least _that_ made it a little less awkward. Puckering up her lips the way she'd seen others do it, she tentatively moved forward and pressed them to his, touching for the briefest second before pulling away with a bright blush. She heard him chuckle and glared when he opened his eyes and grinned.

"That was a girl's kiss."

"That was my_ first_ kiss," she reminded him.

Giving a nod, he shrugged and closed his eyes, letting go of her to cross his arms beneath his head nonchalantly, "Try again."

Glaring, she leaned up and did it again, this time accidentally bumping against his nose. He gave a laugh and leaned down to nip hers lightly, laughing more when she 'eeped' and lifted a little away. He brought his arms down and tickled her a little, pulling her closer so she lay draped half-way over him, before ordering her to try once more.

More relaxed now, she brushed her lips against his again, and this time he followed her when she pulled away and deepened things a little, pressing their mouths together more fully and tilting her head just the tiniest amount for a better fit.

They exchanged a few gentle, teasing kisses, nothing threatening about them, and she found herself relaxing and becoming a little bolder with each one. Just as she was learning to adjust to the movements of his lips, she felt a wet touch and realized he was licking her lips, gasping and lifting up again, much to his chagrin.

Her reaction however, was quite priceless.

She was wide-eyed, flushed, and looking delightfully warm and just kissed. There was a sparkle in her eyes and he grinned when she licked her lips with a little frown. "That was your tongue."

"It was," he agreed, still grinning when her eyes focused on his mouth. "And next time I promise you'll not find it so strange, but now we must be up. I can all but hear my men's questions and jokes about us already. I'm never in bed this late and they'll guess at what's keeping me here."

Kagome blushed and smiled, "That's not a bad thing is it?"

"Being kept in bed by my wife?" He raised an eyebrow and pulled her down to give her another peck, "Never."

A pair of voices going past their room broke their peace and lightened mood. Recognizing the person crying, Kagome snapped out of the happy mood they'd settled into and found herself feeling suddenly stricken by how easily she had forgotten about the services to be held and the reason for them.

Hearing Kouga say something, she snapped out of her thoughts and looked up, blushing to her roots and looking away immediately.

"Kagome?"

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she replied, still not quite facing him.

Kouga frowned, "You do know you're supposed to meet a person's eyes when you speak to them?"

Kagome nodded, "But it'd be much easier if you weren't naked."

That made him start, he'd assumed she noticed that before, "I've been naked this whole time."

"I know but it was one thing for you to be naked under the covers where I couldn't see you, this is quite different my lord. And how can you possibly tell me it won't hurt? You are far too large!" Kagome blurted out, blushing brightly again.

Kouga smirked, "I assure you, I'll be very careful to keep from hurting you Kagome. Silly wench, you'd think I was the first naked man you ever saw."

Kagome groaned, "You are!"

That made him blink, "I beg your pardon?"

She sighed and turned, keeping her gaze on his upper body, mainly his eyes. "I've told you my father was overprotective, he did not follow the normal tradition of having the lady of the manor help guests wash. All his guests were assisted by maids, therefore you are the first man I've see completely nude."

For some reason, Kouga found himself pleased, giving her a wink before turning and getting dressed. He stayed and acted as her lady's maid, shushing her protests and being very careful of her arm, silently making a note to have the women give her menial tasks that wouldn't overtax her. She was still too thin for his liking, and he didn't want her hurting her bruised arm anymore.

"You are quite incorrigible you know," Kagome told him as he held the door open for her.

"I rather like your hair, I did a good job with the pins did I not?" Kouga inspected her hair, pleased by the results of his styling.

They went down to break their fast, but to Kagome's surprise, she found she could not eat. Seeing the sullen, grievous expressions of her people's faces, she wondered at her own happiness earlier that day. What was she thinking? Enjoying herself while her people suffered, when she herself should have been mourning her father.

(- Oh Papa... -)

Wearing a simple black gown, she stood in the forefront of the large mass that gathered for the services held by Father Willem, who'd escaped with a large group of women and children during the siege and returned once news of her return was out.

Kouga remained by her side, watching closely as she bravely blinked back tears and listened to the priest's words. When a little boy broke through the crowd and started begging the priest to stop and bring back his mother. Kiba had stepped up to subdue the boy, but he put up a good fight and resisted being taken back. Kouga himself was about to take the child when his wife beat him to it.

Rushing forward, she turned the child from the knight fighting with him and into her arms. The boy clung to her tightly, sobbing harshly into her chest while she rocked him. Kagome nodded to Father Willem, who promptly continued and finished the sermon.

No one could blame the boy and no one did. When the people began to spread out, Kouga stopped them and, apologizing, began giving out orders for the work to be done that day.

"But my lord," Kagome came up, holding the child who had fallen asleep. "Everyone is still so distressed, surely..."

"I understand," he apologized, "But the keep is still in need of repairs, best to get them done now and keep people's minds off their grief."

Kagome sighed, "But..."

Tom, one of the young men about her own age who'd lost his mother and baby brother in the attack, interrupted her. "His lordship is right m'lady, we cannot let the keep remain as it is."

"Mama..." the boy in her arms sniffled and tightened his hold on her. Excusing herself with a nod, she left them to their plans. After tucking the boy in bed, she headed over to the kitchens and overlooked the work there.

The day went by quite slowly. She felt mostly sore and tired, but she was restless, despite the fact that going about the keep was painful for her. She could still see her father everywhere, working with his steward, walking along the battlements, laughing in the great hall. Most of the work needed to be done was difficult and time consuming to teach, so the women shooed her away at every turn, leaving her with a lot of time on her own.

At the evening meal she was subdued and pensive, shuffling her food around her plate and hardly eating. She excused herself early and missed the concern in Kouga's eyes as he watched her walking away. In truth most of the people were subdued and upset, with good cause, but he was bothered by her melancholia.

Excusing himself soon after her departure, he was surprised to not find her in their room. He went to her old room first, after not finding her there either, he went to her father's room, knowing he should have guessed she would be there. She did not disappoint, she sat at the foot of the bed, hugging her knees and crying quietly.

Remembering the time she'd seen him cry, Kouga took a seat beside her and set a hand on her back. She gasped and looked up, sniffling and blinking back tears. "I'm-I'm sor..."

"Hush. Now this, I do have some experience in, if I recall how you held me all those years ago," he whispered, tucking her close, relieved to hear her laugh a little.

"I thought you'd forgotten," she whispered, hiccupping and burrowing close to his soothing warmth.

"How could I?" He replied, rubbing her bruised shoulder again.

She shrugged, sniffled, and struggled to hold down her tears. When he told her to stop holding it in, she did, breaking into heartbroken sobs, clutching his tunic and soaking it through. Kouga held her tight and whispered words of comfort.

At last, after who-knew-how long, her hiccups died down and her grip loosened. He could tell she was crying herself to sleep by the way her body gradually slumped further into his. When he guessed she had fallen fully asleep, he adjusted her in his arms and carried her to their room.

It was late so he ran into no one and he carefully got her out of her gown and under the blankets. He was just slipping beneath the covers as well when she snuggled close again and surprised him by leaning up to brush her lips against his in another fleeting kiss.

"Thank you"

"Hmm... sleep tight, _m'eudail_."

-  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-

"M'lord a messenger from the crown!"

Ginta led a tired young man over to where Kouga was busy directing a few men doing repairs. With a frown, he turned and held out his hand for the message.

"How fare's his highness?" Kouga asked the youth.

"Well indeed, his coronation will be within the fortnight," the young man informed him.

Realizing what that meant, Kouga inwardly sighed and opened the missive. As he expected, it was a letter from Edward inviting him to visit London and bring along his wife and the woman he'd been previously betrothed to. An invitation from the man who was to be king in a few days was no invitation - it was a _command_.

Giving a nod, Kouga left Ginta in charge of the men and sent the messenger inside for something to refresh him. Heading past the great hall to the weaving building he wondered how his wife would react to the news of this trip. Kagome had been helping the women get things cleaned up and organized all over the keep, falling asleep as soon as she finished eating for the past three days.

Needless to say, their relationship hadn't gotten very far, but he had managed to get her shyness to ebb a bit and had fun teasing her with kisses a few times. Nevertheless, he was rather suspicious about Naraku's disappearance. No attacks, no messages, they hadn't heard a thing and it was rather troubling. They needed to get things over with, but she'd been traumatized by the acts she'd witnessed done to Claire. He had to proceed slowly.

Just thinking about that made him remember his father. He surely would have scoffed at Kouga for being a fool and told him to take her already. Women were a man's possession after all, so what if she did not enjoy the act?

But Kouga had also seen women who'd been mauled, both during and after the act, and he knew how horrible an impact such a thing could have on them. He couldn'thurt Kagome in such a manner.

Reaching his destination, he stepped inside and raised an eyebrow when one of the women hurried over. "My lord! What can we do for you?"

"My wife is not here?" Kouga asked, surprised when three more shushed him.

"Aye, m'lord, she's here but I doubt she'll be able to assist you," a young girl beckoned him to a corner behind one of the looms, stepping aside when he reached her.

Lying slumped against a stack of wool, Kagome slept peacefully, covered with a dusty grey blanket and with a stray lock of hair in her eyes. Smirking quietly at the image, Kouga turned to the others for an explanation.

The oldest woman, Aggie, merely shrugged. "No need to worry, she's been working so hard these past days, she was bound to fall sometime."

"I should take her up to bed," Kouga whispered, moving forward to kneel beside her and slip her into his arms. Waking a little, she blinked up at him and gave a nod when he ordered her to sleep, nestling her head on his shoulder and going limp once again.

"How much work needs to be done in here?" Kouga asked her on his way out.

"Not much, we have the most of it done, all will be fixed by this evening with luck," Aggie picked up the blanket when it fell.

"Thank you," heading up to his room, Kouga was halfway through the great hall when Kiba came racing after him.

"My lord a monk has arrived from the abbey," Kiba sighed, "It seems that Hachi's wound has become infected, he does not have long."

Cursing, Kouga felt his wife stir and set her feet on the ground, holding her about the waist while she regained her balance. She was blinking back sleep urgently, squinting against the light in the great hall. "Hachi's wound got worse?"

Kiba nodded, "Yes m'lady, the monks say he hasn't much time left, he could go at any moment."

Kagome turned to her husband, "May I go see him? I know you don't want me leaving the keep but I must go."

"_I_ shall go see Hachi, you..."

"_I'm_ the one responsible for this," she interrupted, "If I hadn't insisted we come to the keep he wouldn't have been hurt, it is my fault my lord, please?"

Kouga hesitated, not wanting to risk exposing her to harm. His resolve was broken when she stepped forward and lifted large, teary eyes and whispered beseechingly. "Please Kouga?"

- Damn -

If there was one thing he detested, it was tears, females in tears.

Something about Kagome in tears was even worse. He'd already surprised himself the other night, calling her _m'eudail_ without really thinking about it. He'd never used that nickname with a woman, ever. It had always meant too much, held too many memories, but somehow he had let it slip - and it seemed to fit rather well. Luckily she didn't understand the language or he would be in trouble.

"Gather some men, we'll visit the abbey for a short while before leaving for Wolfeton." At Kagome's gasp, Kouga took his wife's hand and led her upstairs to their room. Not before grabbing a piece of bread from the table, he made sure it wasn't too hard before handing it over and urging her to eat it.

Closing the door behind him, he pulled the missive from Edward out of his pocket and saw her frown. "We are to be in London in two week's time, his majesty is being crowned and he wishes for me, my wife, and my ex-betrothed to be in attendance."

Sitting down on the bed, Kagome's previously watery eyes widened and she gulped down a bite, "We're to attend a coronation?"

"Quite the event," Kouga agreed, smiling at her dumbfounded expression.

"How well do you know his majesty?" Kagome asked.

Shrugging, Kouga lifted his hand to a scar he had on his chest, just above his heart. "I took an arrow in his stead at a battle near Acre."

"You saved his life?" she gawked.

"Lord Edward and I were trained together as boys, we fought in the tourneys and in the holy lands together. I was even at his first wedding to Eleanor in Spain." Kouga heard a knocking on the door and opened it.

"The men are ready," Tasuki informed him.

Turning towards his wife, he was glad to see she'd snapped from her surprised stupor. She walked past him and down to the inner bailey where a group of fourteen men waited. Tasuki's horse, as well as Kouga's, waited amongst the other's.

"What about me?" Kagome asked.

"You shall ride with one of us m'lady," Tasuki handed her a dingy cloak and swung up into his saddle. "Wear that and make sure to cover your head, there are most likely spies in the woods. Another five women are coming as well, we will appear to be a simple group heading for supplies to the abbey."

Kouga slipped on an equally dingy cloak and swung onto his own steed, reaching down for his wife, "You'll ride with me."

With a nod, she came over and was surprised to be pulled up easily behind him. Wrapping her arms about his waist, she held tightly and was relieved to be riding with him. Riding with Tasuki had been difficult because she had to take heed to keep a certain distance between herself and the warrior. With Kouga she could rest her head on his back and snuggle into his warm body.

The ride to the abbey was a quick one, since it was only a few miles away. The party was welcomed by the monks after they'd identified themselves and the lord and lady were quickly led up to Hachi's room. Kouga had ordered for him to be separated from the other men and that he wanted to be informed of any changes in the man's health. He had saved Kouga quite a few times in the holy lands, now he owed him Kagome's life as well.

Inside the room, three monks struggled to calm the feverish man's thrashing about. Kouga attempted to pull his wife back, but she hurried ahead and surprised them by taking Hachi's hand.

"Shh... 'tis all right Hachi, rest now, please," Kagome took a seat beside the man and reached out with her free hand for a cool cloth from a nearby bowl, setting it on his forehead.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Hachi calmed and remained still beneath the chilly touch. Holding tightly to her hand, he slumped on the bed and struggled to breathe.

"What is wrong with him?" Kouga asked the monk in charge after the others had slipped from the room, shocked by the woman's presence and control over the sick man.

"Bad blood most likely," father Patrick shrugged, "My lord 'tis not seemly for the lady to be with the sick warrior."

"Let's leave her be," he led the monk outside, "How are the rest of the men?"

After a tour of the sickbeds and a few visits with some of his men, Kouga returned when Tasuki came and said Kagome was asking for him. He was surprised to find Hachi awake and telling her about one of his exploits as a youth.

Kagome was laughing, listening to a story of a prank he and some friends had done to his father once. Stepping into the room, he smiled at the pair as he came over and pulled up a stool next to the pallet.

"There now lass, be a dear and get me a drink of water? I'm thirsty," Hachi released Kagome's hand and watched her go.

As soon as the door closed behind her, he sighed and seemed to sink further into the pallet. "Take good care of her m'lord."

"Aye, I will," Kouga assured him. "She's my wife now, I take care of what's mine."

"Nay, not like that. Your father was wrong boy, a woman is not just a man's possession. A woman is to be treated with respect and care." Hachi shuddered and moaned, "The mistress... she's as naive as they come. Do not make the same mistake your father made with your own mother..."

Kouga frowned, "My mother?"

Kagome knocked on the door then and entered, "I have the water."

Taking her seat on the edge of the pallet, she was surprised when he shook his head and reached for her hand. "Be good together... promise... "

Hearing his breathing slow, Kagome gripped his hand and shook it a little, "We promise Hachi."

Tears streaked down her cheeks silently while they listened to his breathing even out and finally stop. Kouga tugged her off the bed and held her close with one arm, opening the door with the other to let the monks know. The abbot came and said a prayer for Hachi and they finally left.

Kagome blinked at the darkness outside, dazed to learn they had been there for hours, the time had felt so short. After Kouga had mounted his horse, she waited to be pulled up and was surprised when he didn't swing her behind him, but rather settled her on his lap.

"I imagine you'll be more comfortable this way," he explained, leaving out the fact that he knew she needed the comforting.

"Aye, thank you," snuggling close underneath his cloak, she rested her head against his shoulder and fell asleep with a tired sigh and one last sniffle. "So many deaths."

(- No more I pray -)

Kouga urged the men on and headed back to the manor, eager to get some rest before their trip in the morning.

-  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-

Sorry this update took forever to get out. Like I've mentioned on my profile and my other story updates, my laptop's dead and I don't have much time at school or on my dad's computer to write.

I hope it was worth the wait however, we'll be seeing Kagura again next chapter as well as some other familiar characters. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I just realized how many this story's gotten and I'm truly thankful for all the great comments you've all left.

Take care minna!

K.C.


End file.
